


A Friend Comes to Play

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive!Arthur, Ron & Harry are 16/17, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Harry, Submissive Bottom!Ron, dom!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Harry has come over for the remainder of the summer and tries to get Ron to experiment a little. But they end up getting caught by Arthur and Harry ends up with more than he expected.





	A Friend Comes to Play

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally written back in 2013 as the second story to a trilogy I wrote called: 'I Love You Daddy'. This is the second forerunner fic to what eventually became the series: 'Weasley Sexcapades'._

Harry Potter, Ron's best friend had come over to stay for the remainder of the summer holidays. They were currently sitting in Ron's bedroom, talking about Quidditch, when Harry placed his hand on Ron's thigh and slowly began to rub it the rest of the way up his best friend, until he reached his groin. He grabbed hold of it and slammed his lips against Ron's. 

 

Ron moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth, bringing his hands up and wrapping them around Harry's waist, when the door burst open and Arthur stormed in and separated the two.  
Arthur was furious. No-one was allowed to touch his Ronnie. Not even best friends. 

 

Arthur caught Ronnie around the middle and gave him a sound spanking. When had had finished with Ron, whose trousers had tented, Arthur turned to Harry and spanked him too.

 

'No-one touches my Ronnie, but me! Have you got that Harry?'  
'Y-yes, sir.' Harry whimpered back.  
Arthur helped Harry to stand again, and then looked at both of the aroused boys. 

 

'Hm, it looks like both of you boys, could do with some release,' Arthur went on, as he sat down on the edge or Ron's bed. 'Strip.'  
Ron began to remove his clothes, he didn't care that Harry was in his room, he had a thing about Harry anyway, and it was obvious that Harry had feelings for him in return, so he got on with it. 

 

'You too, Harry.'  
Harry looked from Ron (who was making him harder by the second) and then at Mr Weasley, who was palming his own large erection through his trousers. 

 

Ron was now completely naked and looked at his father. While Harry, who had finally started removing his own clothes, stopped, when he saw that Ron was wearing a cock ring and a butt plug. His eyes glazed over at the sight.  
'Harry?' said Arthur. 'Do you see something, you like?' 

 

Harry moaned loudly at the sight.  
After removing the plug from Ron, Arthur then tied Ron's wrists to each side of the chest-of-drawers and after slicking up his son's hole, he inserted a massive dildo (which would spurt his own come into the boy when he came in someone else), which he then charmed to move in and out of its own accord. So however fast and brutally Arthur pounded Harry, or his fist, the same speed would happen with Ron. 

 

With the dildo was stationary at the moment, (it wouldn't be for long), Arthur took his time preparing Harry's virgin hole, after removing his fingers, he slicked up his own massive erection and began to enter Harry. Harry moaned and whimpered at the burning pain he felt, as Arthur spilt him wide, glad that Mr Weasley had tied his wrists to the head of Ron's bed.

 

Once he was balls deep within Harry, Arthur pulled back, until his cock had left the boy's tight heat and then began pounding brutally hard back in. Nailing Harry's prostate dead on. Harry screamed as Mr Weasley fucked him senseless, while Ron was also screaming for more from his Daddy.

 

After half an hour of pounding both boys, Ronnie was the first of the two to start shrieking with need.  
'Please, Daddy! Please, I want to come!'  
'Not yet, Ronnie.' 

 

'Harry? Do you want to come yet?' Arthur asked, after another thirty minutes had gone by.  
Harry nodded his head, 'Please Da-, I mean... Please, may I -'  
'It's alright, Harry. You may call me Daddy.'

 

'PLEASE DADDY!!!' Ron screamed.  
'PLEASE DADDY!!!' Harry screamed.

 

'Yes, come now, my boys! Come now!'  
Once the cock ring had been removed from both Harry and Ron, they screamed with absolute pleasure, as they both exploded at the same time. 

 

'DADDY!'  
'DADDY!' 

 

With that, Arthur too exploded, deep in side the both of them.  
After they had cleaned up, all three fell asleep on Ron's bed, Harry, with Arthur spooned behind him, and Harry spooned behind Ron. 

 

As they drifted off, Arthur heard the both of them mumble.  
'I love you Daddy.'  
Arthur smiled as he contemplated that today had been the bestest fuck, that he'd ever had. 

 

On that thought, he too fell asleep.


End file.
